


But They're In Too Deep

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blood Related Siblings, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “I’m not an only child.” He says, not taking his eyes from August’s, challenging him to confirm it.“You’re not.” This time he doesn’t try to beat about the bush.Or in other words, parts of the fandom won’t stop calling them brothers so I made an AU where they are and they still get it on.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	But They're In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, this is an AU where they’re blood related brothers. People keep lying and saying the ship is incest and I’m tired of it so I just… made an AU where it is incest. There you go fandom, if you want them to be incest so bad, now it is.

New files come through in rapid succession, a small popup on the corner of his screen telling him he’s receiving documents at the same time as December’s phone vibrates loudly on the table. A new mission then. From the way August’s expression shifts as April’s gaze tilts up from his screen, he too is having them downloaded onto his laptop. Nudging December’s sleeping form beside him with a knee he attempts to wake him. Receiving a mission can mean they’re required anywhere from immediately to months from now after extensive preparation. Given the amount of files they’re being sent it’s more than likely closer to the latter but December sleeps too much anyway.

“Oi, wake up sleepyhead.” Shoving him a bit harder with his knee he at least gets a tired mumble in response.

“Be nice to him April.” A rustling of plastic accompanies August’s words and that’s all it takes for December to raise his head. “Good morning December!”

As he catches the thrown bag of marshmallows December hums happily and April can’t help but to roll his eyes. Seriously this guy is the worst; sleeps all day, bitches at him, doesn’t eat anything sensible ever and is to blame for the nasty array of hickies and bites hiding just beneath his turtleneck. Moving to lean heavily against him as he opens the bag of sweets, April finds himself gritting his teeth at the spot his shoulder lands on. That hadn’t been a bite but December’s knife, slicing into his arm during some incredibly high tension and likely inadvisably risky sex they’d fallen into post mission a couple of days back. It isn’t deep enough to hinder him but the way that December shoves against him and where he does, he’s definitely going for getting a reaction out of him.

“Morning… August.” Yawning back he neglects to say the same to April, choosing to push a marshmallow between his lips instead.

Ignoring December completely he moves his mouse to open the folder that’s appeared on his desktop. The first document he opens is 37 pages long and there’s a huff beside him as December too notices the length. This isn’t going to be a quick job at all. Setting up the decoder he taps a finger against the corner of his keyboard as he waits, watching the progress bar as nonsense turns into words on the screen in front of him.

“Guess we’re travelling again.” He mutters as he starts to skim the information given. A group that’s been nothing but a pain in The Organisation’s ass has been found to be training new members there. Unlike the likely fortress that their headquarters will be, the place is small and relatively unguarded. They must think they’re safe. It’s careless but in a way a smart move, no one would think twice to wonder if it was a training facility because it doesn’t look remotely like one.

They already know both languages that will be required of them and all and all, despite the risk factor involved with trying to get a one up on this group the mission brief reads very simply. Preparation shouldn’t be too hard and most of the planning has been done for them. As he scrolls floor plans and profiles of everyone known to be there start to come up. Most are around his and Decembers own age, late teens, this group recruits a lot later than The Organisation does but that’s what gives them an advantage.

Clicking on the profiles of an older man he turns his head away from an attempt to shove a marshmallow between his lips as it loads. All features of the profile are nothing extraordinary. An active agent who has been called in to train the next generation of nuisances, someone they’d be stupid to take on but he isn’t their target here, the students are.

_From the intelligence we have received he is due to leave the morning of the 18 th and return on the 22nd, you will be using this window of time. December and April are not to leave your base of operations until we have confirmation he is in fact out of the country as we cannot risk them being recognised by him. Despite this fact given their age and experience they are our only choice. While it is unlikely he would recognise them given the family’s history, we do not want to rule out the small chance of this happening._

The words don’t make sense. They do, given they’re written in the very plain English that all correspondence like this is but there’s information missing to give context regarding who _‘the family’_ is. Clicking out of the profile he starts to bring up others, skimming them for anything that will give him the context he needs. Nothing does. Casually he supposes one could call this group a crime family but The Organisation wouldn’t refer to them so casually in a mission brief. Furrowing his eyebrows he reads the profile once more, ensuring that he wasn’t just seeing things the first time.

“Which family…?” December mumbles beside him, mouth stuffed full with a marshmallow as he confirms that it’s not just April who’s confused.

“August.” Calling out to the man across the room he notices a strange expression flash across his face briefly before he manages to disguise it with a bright smile. “Do you have a document explaining who the family mentioned in Steel’s profile is?”

Metals, a naming sense very similar to the one The Organisation uses. Watching August curiously, another strange set of emotions play across his features as he hears him double click on something and take his time in reading.

“Oh that’s nothing to worry about.” August’s laughter sounds completely natural but given the expressions he’s been trying so hard to keep off his face, April knows it’s anything but.

Moving his laptop from his knee to the small table in front of the couch he stares back at August, making it very clear that he knows something’s being kept from him. He has a bad feeling about exactly what it might be, the wording is strange and there are only a couple of possibilities he can think of that would make it make sense. One of those, he definitely does not want to entertain. That one is impossible anyway, he’s an only child, he doesn’t even resemble December.

“You’re hiding something.” And it’s something that’s definitely not classified information above his own clearance level or it wouldn’t have been so casually added into a document meant for his eyes.

“If I am it’s nothing you need to know.” August too looks away from his laptop completely, meeting April’s eyes with a rare seriousness. “And something that at this point you’d be better off not knowing.”

The way December’s body stiffens against his tells him that he’s not the only one to have come to the conclusion that he has. It’s impossible but it’s the only one that makes sense. Why would August know when they don’t? And given their ages, things don’t quite line up. Not with only 7.5 months between them, if December’s birthday is even accurate given the circumstances of his childhood. April admittedly doesn’t know how premature a baby can be born and survive but he feels like that’s cutting it a bit close. Then again December falls asleep constantly, has very little vision in his right eye and what he does know about premature births is that there’s more chance of the baby being sickly.

“I’m not an only child.” He says, not taking his eyes from August’s, challenging him to confirm it. “Am I?”

“You’re not.” This time he doesn’t try to beat about the bush. It’s not the answer April was hoping to hear though.

He feels like he should be more disgusted in himself, in them at the relationship they’ve fallen into without knowing the truth. Instead what hits him most is that August has kept something so huge from the two of them, especially when he knows what they’ve been up to together. Given their world that’s far from the worst crime they’ve committed and he supposes that on the grand scheme of things… yeah okay, his body count is a lot more fucked up than what’s been going on between them given this new information.   
  
There’s a dark urge to be furious but he doesn’t know if he can be, not with August. He should be though, he’s trusted this man with his life, looked up to him, learnt so much from him and he’s been keeping this to himself this whole time. Everyone has been, it was mentioned so casually, are they the only ones within their division at The Organisation who didn’t know they’re brothers? No one in the six years it’s been since he joined has ever brought it up. Not when he’d been recruited, not when they’d recruited December, no one during their training had spoken word of it. Not when August had started letting them go on missions alone, not when they’d started to get physically closer to one another, not even after the first time August had walked in on him choking on December’s cock.

“Did you know from the start?” Beside him he feels December shift slightly. Knowing him it’s less likely the knowledge that they are related that’s getting to him but more that this fact has been kept from him as well. “When you picked me up and told me you had someone else to find as well, you knew then didn’t you?”

Sighing August closes the lid of his laptop and gives a weak smile. He’s unsure if it’s because he’s trying to comfort them or because smiling is a habit he can’t shake even now.

“I was tasked with finding the two of you because of your relation to Steel.” Pursing his lips together August pauses and April feels like they’re in for a lengthy story. Good, because he has a lot of explaining to do. “The Organisation was concerned he would recruit the two of you into his own group and given how much of a problem he is, they didn’t want to risk either of you being as strong. We could have just taken you out but thankfully they decided you might be assets instead and had me recruit you both. They’d been tracking your mother for some time before either of you were born and no, she herself was not aware of what he was doing when he was away from home.”

Giving a laugh that has absolutely no spirit in it August pauses, potentially to give the two of them time to speak up but neither do, both waiting to hear the rest of what he has to say.

“December you were three when she left you at the orphanage, if she hadn’t decided to keep raising April herself The Organisation would have taken the two of you then.” April scoffs bitterly at that, he can hardly describe what that woman did as raising. She hardly even provided enough to eat most days, he probably ate better during the couple of months he lived on the streets. “I didn’t know if you had any memory of each other and didn’t want to risk one of you hating or resenting the other then not wanting to come along with me. That’s why I never brought it up.”

“It’s been six years.” August’s reasoning does make sense, it’s within the realm of possibility that his mother may have told him lies about why she gave December away that made him despise him. It’s also possible December had grown to resent him because he wasn’t left at the orphanage too, but it’s been so long. After all they’ve been through together and the amount of times they’re fired the shot that saved the other’s ass, how can he think that telling them this information would be the breaking point in their relationship? For all they bicker and fight, they care for each other just as fiercely. As much as he does hate to admit that last point. “Were you planning to just never say anything?”

“That’s right.”He falls silent, a slightly guilty look on his features.

“I see.” Honestly? April doesn’t know how to feel. The rational part of his brain wants to be angry but it’s _August_ and that’s so hard. If it had been anyone else who had been keeping this information from him he would have gone off but August is perhaps the only person in the world who he can’t let himself be properly mad at. Even with December, while their arguments usually end up with them in no pants and panting heavily, they still fight. August is just, different.

“Any other questions?” August offers and April knows exactly what he needs. He wants to be able to remain trusting him in full but given the size of the information he’s been keeping from him, there’s an itch he’s not going to be able to scratch without being certain that August is telling the truth. He doesn’t want to doubt August in other ways but after this, he feels like he might actually be stupider to continue just blindly trusting him.

“I want my full file.” It will have more in depth information related to this. If this is all that August has been keeping from him and if his decision to never tell them checks out with the notes on his file then he’ll be able to settle the unease growing around having been kept in the dark. “December’s too.”

“That’s above your clearance level, April. You should know that.” He speaks carefully, as though he’s concerned that even despite who he is, April might just blow a fuse.

“But it’s not above yours.”

Despite only just approaching thirty, August has a senior and specialised status within The Organisation’s clearance levels due to his research and work with drugs. There’s not much he can’t access and individual agents files are not out of his reach. Right now he doesn’t even know if August is telling the truth about what he has told them. The Organisation’s files don’t lie though and if he watches them come through and get decoded so he knows August doesn’t have time to tamper with them, he’ll be able to verify what they’ve been told. That and ensure there’s nothing else that’s being kept from them. Life trusting August is easy. Well not easy, their life never is but it’s a life he’s used to and can even enjoy. He doesn’t want to lose that.

“If they find out I’ve let you read them, there’ll be consequences.” Full names, families, birthplaces, health conditions, the list goes on. All information that can be used against someone or in the case of an agent who is with The Organisation because they believe they have nowhere else to go, give them incentive to try and leave.

“So don’t tell them.” How are they to know if they’re on August’s laptop and it’s there that April reads them from. “You want everything to go back to normal but I can’t do that unless I know you’re not keeping more from me.”

August is silent for a moment and he can tell he’s thinking about things. Consequences for breaking rules within The Organisation are far from pretty.

“I’ll put in a request saying I want to read them because your father is involved with this mission and I want a refresher on how much he may know about you both.” August speaks slowly, nodding to himself as he does. “If this is what it takes for you to be able to continue trusting me, April, it’ll be worth it.”

“It is.” He hopes. There’s a lot more thinking to do regarding this situation than he wants to be doing when he also has a mission plan and blueprints to memorise.

“Well then! I have things I need to check on in the lab, I’ll see you both later for dinner!” Standing from his seat August seems to change mood almost instantly, pulling on a façade of cheerfulness.

As he makes his escape the two of them remain put, silent and frozen. The files will answer every question he has but even just processing the shock of what’s just been revealed is enough to have to deal with for now. December is his brother, his full blood related brother and August, the man who had saved him and given him a life worth living has been keeping this fact from him. The warmth against his side leaves suddenly as December flops away from him on the couch. Eyes narrowed and lips in a tight, thin line, he knows that both of them have a lot to process. Their world is built on lies and omissions of the truth but between their unit, their family, there wasn’t supposed to be any of that.

“I don’t remember… April.” December speaks up, brows furrowing as though he’s trying to bring back the memories he would have been too young to remember.

December, he should know his real name, or have some memory of him as a child but much of his childhood is a blur. Flashes of men his mother had brought home and nights when he’d been left on his own while far too young to take care of himself. He doesn’t remember which of those men might have been their father and he doesn’t remember anyone speaking of another son.

“I don’t either.” Neither of them touch on anything else, silence falling between them as they both move to start reading the full breakdown of the mission on their own devices. While there hadn’t been a huge explosion of emotion or response to the reveal, the atmosphere is certainly still far from what it usually is.

\-----

The files had thankfully cleared August of suspicion of keeping anything else from them. It had been bizarre to see his birth name at the top of the file and even more bizarre to see December’s, his family name matching his own but his given name one he’d associated with an older teen who had been on the streets at the same time as him rather than his own brother. December, no matter how much it might just be a word and a codename feels more natural to him. Whoever any of them were before joining The Organisation, it’s who they are now is what’s important. Those names are long discarded.

Despite August’s name being cleared things still don’t sit quite right. It’s nothing to do with the timeline of how things had worked out, their files had cleared that up. December had been a premature birth, and his sleeping habits and sight in his right eye are suspected to have been why he and not April had been the one abandoned by their mother. April’s school grades and physical abilities were being kept tabs on throughout his entire schooling until he had run away and the record is scarily thorough. December’s file is smaller, but given how much more of his childhood he’d spent fending for himself and the patchy education he’d received, April can understand why.

It’s the general atmosphere of the base that feels a bit off. He’s more or less repaired what of his relationship with August he’d started to doubt but that hadn’t solved everything that had made things weird during the wait for August’s request to be approved and the files to be sent through. It’s the other relationship he has within their little unit that hasn’t fallen back into its normal pace.

On the floor December lays sprawled out with a tablet in front of him, popping marshmallows in his mouth as he zooms in and out of areas on a building’s blueprint. While April wouldn’t call what they had anything like boyfriends or lovers, whatever it was, it hasn’t happened again since the information broke. As far as he can tell, December isn’t disgusted by the new information but the space it’s created between them is continuing the weird atmosphere in their base right now. For some reason, things just haven’t fallen back into place there.

December’s morals are about as dubious as his own, if not slightly more. Even his file hadn’t contained all the details of what December did to survive after the orphanage he’d been growing up in dissolved but April knows very well of what he’s done since being sent into the field as an agent. There seems to be very little he won’t do if it means getting a successful result. While April has tortured people, broken bones and torn off finger nails to get information, December has filmed himself sleeping with targets, blackmailing them into giving up what he needs, lest he releases the footage. He’s killed and screwed and lied his way through so many missions that if the idea of fucking his brother is where he draws the line, April might actually burst into laughter.

So what is it then? What’s keeping him from grinding against April’s ass in bed telling him he’s hard and April needs to take care of it? What’s stopped the casual kisses he’ll give him when he knows August can see because even now the casual affection flusters April slightly? There’s no way it can just be the fact that they’re brothers. April can admit that on at least a physical level, he misses it. Yes it’s fucked up but so is the fact he was desensitised to shooting people at point blank by age fifteen. It’s wrong but so is he. Anyone living in their world would have to admit that taboos like that don’t count for much when you live a life filled with much greater atrocities.

“Some of these entrances are small…” December comments to himself, moving things around on his screen. “April might not fit.”

“What do you mean I might not fit.” Bringing up the same plan on his laptop screen he finds what December’s looking at. The small chute is definitely not made for humans but as long as he’s not too heavily armed he should have no issues squeezing in or out of it if they need to make a quick escape. “I’m not _that_ much bigger than you.”

Well, he has at least ten centimetres on December and he’s broader than he is but it shouldn’t be an issue. He’s not quite the size of some of the combat specialised agents who seem to do nothing but weight train in their spare time.

“So you admit it?” December still doesn’t look away from his screen, messing about still with the mission documents. “You aren’t much bigger than me…”

Oh, so that’s what he’s playing at. An entire week of absolutely nothing sexual from him and this is what it took to drag that side back out of him. It’s a relief, both mentally because this is normal for things between them and sexually because fuck, it’s been really, really difficult to go back to just his hand after a couple of years of having December almost nightly.

“Don’t tell me you forgot, it’s only been a week.” He will not let December try and imply he’s got almost his length or girth. December isn’t small but for the tiny, immature bit of satisfaction it gives him, he does enjoy that he has the size advantage there too. Even if that hardly ever comes into play because he’s usually taking December’s cock. “Do you need a reminder?”

“Heh, so you do want me still after all...” December does that annoying little smirk of his, looking far too superior for someone lazing around on the floor like he is. “Gross, I should’ve known. April’s so weird…”

Hang on, is this what December’s been waiting for? A chance to turn it around on him as though he’s the only one that wants to continue things between them considering they’re brothers. Has he been holding out himself this whole time just for another reason to poke fun at him? April wouldn’t be surprised one bit. That’s so annoying but so December.

“What does it say about you for hearing what I said that way?” He throws back, he is not letting December just win this one that easily.

“I said nothing wrong, April’s the one who made it about his dick….” Pushing himself off the floor with a yawn, December starts to move.

“Don’t play innocent, you’re the one who made this about sex.” December’s hands move his laptop off his knee for him, replacing it with himself and wriggling as he sits down in his lap. “Hard to believe I’m the one at fault when you’re the whore.”

Keeping eye contact with him he smirks, challenging December to do his worst. A week is the longest they’ve gone without being with each other in some way in what feels like forever and having December in his lap grinding down on his very eager to react cock is swiftly awakening his need to be wrecked by him. Exhaling shakily as December rolls his hips particularly hard down against him, he ignores the smug expression December gives.

“…you’re the one who’s cock started getting hard when I sat down.” His voice sounds lazy and listless still but his actions tell of something completely different. “That’s all it took… you want your brother’s dick that bad…”

Finding himself swallowing thickly it’s a little hard to deny that the messed up dirty talk does more for him than it should. Little about their sex life is completely safe or well thought out but this is a new low, even for them. August might overhear but he doesn’t care. If August had taken an issue with them being together he wouldn’t have spent the past couple of years smiling and laughing at how well they’re getting along when he walks in on them. Bringing his hands to December’s hips he rocks back against him, pulling him forward more and finding that completely unsurprisingly, December’s following suit in getting hard incredibly fast.

“I’m not the only one am I?” December’s fingers thread through his hair and tug on it sharply as he tries to bite back at him.

Suddenly the stimulation against his cock stops, December pulling back out of his grip fast to stand just in front of the couch. There’s no way to deny that his cock is tenting the front of his pants nor how heavily he’s breathing on top of that. Catching the glint in his eyes as he uses April’s hair to make sure he’s taking in his expression, arousal burns within him. December is definitely going to destroy him.

“What was it you called me before?” April only gets to look at that cruel little smile on his face for a second longer before December moves his head again. There’s no delicacy in his movements and each one has December’s fingers twisting into his hair, causing as much pain as possible. “...a whore? What does that make you then?”

A hiss at the sustained pain only lasts so long before it’s muffled by December’s cock, his face being pressed against the front of his pants and the outline of it hot against his cheek.

“And for your own brother too…” December sounds so amused and smug. “April’s not just weird… he’s disgusting.”

The position he’s in isn’t comfortable, he’s folded in on himself, his own dick not only uncomfortable within the confines of his pants but sandwiched awkwardly between his folded in half body. Despite that, he can’t help the desperate arousal coursing through his body as December grinds against his face. Normal people would consider him disgusting but in this situation but December’s just as bad as he is, moaning quietly as April mouths at his cock through sweatpants. His casual around-the-base clothes do absolutely nothing to disguise how hard he is and little to get in the way of the movements of April’s mouth and tongue against it.

His hands shake slightly out of need as he brings them forwards, hooking them into December’s waistband to start to slide them off his hips. Just as he feels the heat of December’s bare skin against his thumbs and the fabric starts to move, he gets a sharp slap against one of his hands and his hair is pulled brutally again. December isn’t letting him have any agency at all, everything they’re doing, they’re going to be doing his way. Normally that would get on April’s nerves but when he’s this turned on it only enhances things. Throbbing with arousal his cock reminds him that more than anything this is what he craves.

For a moment he loses all contact, eyes flicking up to December to try and figure out what his game is. He gets no attention from him at all, his ass is the closest thing to his face as he bends forwards and his hands settle on the low table with April’s laptop resting on it. While he can figure out why he’s doing it, pushing it along the floor and out of the way, whatever’s coming next could put it at risk. As he watches him, April can’t bite back the comment that’s resting on his tongue.

“So finding out I’m your big brother made you want things the other way around, hm?” He raises an eyebrow despite the fact December can’t see him. “I guess if you ask nicely enough I could think about it.”

The response he gets from December is almost immediate. Table out of the way of immediate danger he whips around, both hands tangling in April’s hair and pulling forwards with full strength. He has to move fast to brace himself as he falls, knees landing heavily on the hard floor. If he had any slower reaction time they’d have cracked against it painfully, which is probably what December was aiming for. Unfortunately for him, April’s no untrained brat. That doesn’t stop the pain from the hair pulling though and now knelt on the floor, his face is pressed into December’s clothed cock once more.

“Why would I want your cock…?” December lets out an amused exhale. “This’ll only make it funnier when you’re getting fucked out of your mind by me…”

Mouth back to attempting to please December through the fabric of his pants, it’s completely unguarded as a foot steps down on his erection. Groaning far too loudly for what he would have liked, he can hear just how much December’s enjoying himself with the little laugh he gives before stepping down on his cock once more. It’s not mind blowing pleasure but it’s something and it takes a lot not to rock back into it, searching out what he does actually crave. He is not giving December the satisfaction of grinding against his foot. Not yet at least. He’s ridiculously turned on and the room is heating up more and more with every passing second but he hasn’t sunk quite that low, yet.

“I could just fuck your face… make you cum in your pants.” December teases, pulling April’s head away from his cock once again but this time finally moving his hands to slide his pants off his hips. “You’re greedy and want more than that don’t you… big brother?”

He knows December can feel his cock twitch at the words, his foot pressing down hard against it again. He doesn’t know if it’s because all he’s had this past week are his own fingers and hand or if it’s the whole fucked up situation of December playing into the incest thing that’s getting him as bad as it is, he’s being far more vocal than usual. A moan slips from his lips as December drags his bare cock across one cheek. It’s so warm and hot and hard and April hates how much he wants it as he feels himself salivate at the idea of having it in his mouth.

Lips parting easily he accepts the head of December’s cock between his lips. There’s already a faint salty taste as his tongue dips under his foreskin, the fact December’s already leaking precum a sign that he’s not alone in finding the situation far hotter than it should be. As he pushes in fully, April loses the stimulation of his foot against his cock. He wants it back so bad but he’s got more shame than to ask for his foot back and he knows better than to reach into his pants with his own hand. Do that and December might just leave him completely untouched, fucking his mouth before he pulls out and cums on his face, falling asleep and leaving April once more with only his hand.

He endures, letting December use his mouth as he pleases while his hands ball into fists, nails digging into his palms as he does his best to avoid the temptation to touch himself. He doesn’t choke as December consistently makes him take his full length but the strain of taking it over and over is still enough that his throat is starting to complain about the constant intrusion. No matter how relaxed he is and how many times he’s taken it, there’s a point where having someone’s cock shoved mercilessly down his throat brings up an urge to gag and sees his eyes beginning to water.

It gets harder and harder to let himself go without stimulation the longer it goes on. December’s moans from above him almost sound too loud, as if he’s trying to tempt April into touching himself by playing up his reactions. He’s almost starting to think December might actually not let him cum. His jaw starts to ache as he continues to thrust between his lips and with each new wash of saltiness over his tongue the taste gets stronger. December might really just be planning on getting off and leaving him with nothing. It wouldn’t be the first time but after a week of absolutely nothing from him, it would be unbelievably cruel.

By the time December pulls out of his mouth he’s panting heavily, hands holding April’s head in place as his head drops forwards to catch his breath a little. His jaw aches and spit drips grossly down his chin as he finds himself needing a breather as well. Still his cock is desperate for attention and still neglected, it almost hurts just how badly he needs stimulation himself. He’s almost at his breaking point.

“Bend over the couch arm…” December’s order is breathy but direct and he’s not about to disobey when finally it sounds like he’s going to get some attention. “Pants off.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Pushing his pants from his hips as he stands he doesn’t miss the wet spot he’s left at the front of his underwear as they fall to the floor. With just how long December had spent fucking his mouth he doesn’t know if December’s going to last very long at all once inside him, but at least having him inside is better than the torture he’s suffered through so far. As he ends up with his ass in the air, cock pressed into the arm of the couch he can’t help but to grind into it. The fabric isn’t at all the most comfortable, nowhere near soft enough not to rub harshly against him but he can’t bring himself to care about that. The slight discomfort only makes it feel better.

As he’s left there to wait, December wandering off to probably find lube, he does his best not to rock against the couch to keep that simulation up. That’s just needy and desperate and while he is, he doesn’t want December coming back into the room and seeing that, giving him more fuel to tease him with. That he’s discovered just how easy it is to rile him up with the fact they’re brothers is bad enough.

He hears December again before he sees him, not from the sound of his footsteps, those have always been scarily silent, but from the sound of lube being uncapped and the wet sounds of it coating skin. Inhaling shakily he cannot help the twisting and burning heat at the knowledge that he’s going to have something inside him. He’s missed December’s cock even if that feels stupid to admit to himself.

As December comes to stand behind him, it’s not the head of his dick that he feels pressing against his hole. Fingers press inside instead. Two very accurate fingers immediately going for where he knows will make April see stars. Compared to how neglected he’s been, it feels overwhelming as December’s slender fingers stroke over his prostate. Of course December had taken himself too far with fucking his mouth, April could tell and while he’s amazed he has the consideration to let himself cool down a little rather than fucking him and blowing his load inside him instantly, he’s thankful for it. Fingers aren’t ever enough to fully satisfy him, the stretch of a cock filling him is what he truly craves but December knows him far too well for his fingers not to fill him with pleasure.

Biting his lip he holds in a moan that threatens to spill. It’s a relief and feels amazing to finally be getting something proper. December strokes over his prostate for just long enough that it starts to feel like too much before changing speed, brutally fucking him with his fingers, alternating between the two just as April starts to get too used to one. Each thrust in he does rocks April’s hips forwards, cock dragging over the fabric of the couch. He knows he’s smearing precum against it as it does but compared to the fact December is unlikely to have him change position again and he’ll be shooting cum all over it shortly, that’s nothing to worry about. They’ve ruined furniture in worse ways before, bloodstains from both their own and others’ blood are more annoying to clean off than cum and a bit of lube.

As December’s fingers go back to massaging his prostate, milking quiet groans from him, his chest shudders as the pleasure takes his breath away. If December doesn’t want him cuming from just his fingers he’s going to have to change pace soon. The pleasure building inside him is steady and much like how December had taken himself too far with his mouth he feels like he’s doing the same again here. April’s not about to say anything though, not with how anything he could say would just have December teasing him about wanting his brother’s cock. Even the thought of that kind of dirty talk leaving his lips once more intensifies things sharply. Both of them are every bit as disgusting as December has teased him about being.

“If you keep going…” He trails off as December’s fingers stroke over his prostate again, cursing himself at not being able to hold the warning inside but looking forward to what gross words might leave December’s lips in response at the same time. Fuck it feels too good.

Thankfully, December has mercy on him. Withdrawing his fingers makes him feel so empty and eager for them to be back but he needs the chance to catch his breath and to start to come down from how close he’d been getting to climax. He can hear the lube again and as December moans from behind him he knows that this time at least, it’s his cock that he’ll be getting.

“…April’s so needy.” He teases and sucking his breath in, April prepares from exactly the kind of words that will follow as December’s hand lands on his hip and the head of his dick presses against his willing hole. “Even when it’s your brother’s cock…”

From how loudly December moans as he pushes inside, April knows he’s not the only one getting off this much on that idea. The life they live has twisted them in many ways to enjoy or not care about things others may never be able to handle but he’d never have thought this would be amongst those. Feeling December bottom out inside him he barely gets a chance to adjust before he’s pulling back and thrusting inside hard and fast. He’s knocking the air out of April’s lungs with each thrust, each and every one brutal and deep.

December’s not focusing on accuracy but as his hips slap against April’s ass and he can feel his fingers have to tighten his hold on his hips from where they start to slip from sweat, that doesn’t matter. With how close to the edge April had gotten before and each thrust into him rubbing his cock against the couch, he’s getting more than enough pleasure to bring him right back to the edge of climax. He can’t tell if December is just as close but with how loud he’s being and how little he’s caring about anything other than fucking into him hard and fast, he probably is.

Even without the new level of taboo to their relationship, after a week of not having December inside him April would have been easy anyway. He has no doubts that even if they had been put off by the news that they’re brothers at first, and if it didn’t play right into his fucked up and perverted tastes, they’d have ended up here before too long anyway. It feels so right to be with December, The Organisation has ruined him for anything normal but December gets it. December knows that his nails digging into his hips so hard that they break the skin only gets him off more, December won’t hold back with treating him the way he craves and even when April loathes to speak out and admit what he needs himself, December can read him like a book. There’s no hiding anything from him and even if he’s annoying and mean and sleeps all the time, he’s glad this didn’t cause them to lose what they have.

He can feel the heat of December’s abs against his back as he leans forwards, his moans loud in his ear as his thrusts get more frantic and he fucks into him with a careless, desperate rhythm. April’s not doing much better. He can feel himself climbing higher and higher, almost at the peak and just needing that little bit more to reach it. If December could just angle his thrusts with a little precision once or twice he knows that’s all it will take to push him over the edge but he doesn’t think December’s capable of that in this state. He’s far too close to his own climax and he’s probably barely able to think coherently.

A hand disengages itself from April’s hip and he can feel the skin sting as the small wounds December’s created are exposed to the air. That’s it, just a little more of that even, just a little more pain and he could be reaching his climax too. Any moment December might cum himself and he knows the second he does, getting him to do anything other than pass out will be near impossible.

Rather than trying to reach under him and close around his cock, December’s hand ends up in his hair again, twisting in his hair roughly and pulling on it so hard that he feels like it’s about to be ripped out. That’s all it takes. A stuttered groan leaves him as April’s orgasm hits. With each flash of pleasure he feels added wetness between himself and the couch, his stomach and chest being pushed into the mess of his release as December continues to fuck into him without care for just how much of a mess April’s cum is making of the furniture.

Not even seconds later December stills inside him, April can feel sweat dripping off him where their bodies connect and he shakes as he moans, cock pulsing inside him. It’s going to be a real pain to clean himself up, he’d been too caught up in arousal to even think to tell December to bother with a condom but knowing that he’s spilling inside him only makes it hotter. His own, spent cock twitches weakly at the knowledge and he’s fairly certain he feels another spurt of cum land between himself and the couch.

“Don’t you dare pass out inside me.” It doesn’t sound very threatening when his voice is so breathy and slurred with pleasure.

“…sleepy.” Despite the fact he wouldn’t put it past December to just fall asleep right here there’s a little too much alertness in his voice, he’s enjoying the fact even the threat of it gets on April’s nerves.

“You’re the worst.” Grumbling he reaches behind him blindly, a hand making contact with December’s hips and trying to push him back out of him.

“Fine…” Huffing December slides out of him slowly and April tries to ignore how gross the trickle of cum that follows feels.

April doesn’t really want to cuddle after sex and that’s usually how things go unless December manages to get him into some sort of hold before he passes out. Pushing himself off the couch and noting how unstable his legs feel he sighs to himself. Coming down from the high of his orgasm and faced with knowing that December isn’t going to let him live down how much he’d gotten off to his gross dirty talk has him annoyed at himself for how freely into it he was. No matter how turned on he is he needs to remember that December is an annoying brat and won’t let go of a chance to get on his nerves.

Just as he’s about to start making his way to the bathroom to go wash off so he can get back to work, a body pushes heavily against his, December pushing him back onto the couch and wrapping his limbs around him.

“Cuddling, really?” He comments, not admitting that it is a little nice to be back to being pulled back into this form of physical contact too.

“April’s a bad pillow….” December yawns and April rolls his eyes. “But I missed it.”

Giving up on moving for now he relaxes slightly into December’s hold and gives a dry laugh at how weird and messed up this whole situation is.

“You’ve been sleeping in August’s lap, don’t pretend you missed me.” And August’s lap is apparently slightly softer than his own. Given the differences in how the two of them operate it doesn’t surprise him that the man who spends most of his time in a lab and running things from behind the scenes has softer thighs than someone whose missions rely heavily on strength.

“Oh… August’s happy.” December’s words are slurred with sleep, it’ll be only a matter of seconds before he’s passed out entirely. “…saw me getting lube and said he’s glad we’re getting along again.”

All April can think as December succumbs to sleep is that August is just as messed up as any of the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing wrong with being uncomfortable with the ship or seeing them as too familial to work romantically or sexually but lying to try and get people not to ship it ain’t it guys. 
> 
> Ty to my amazing beta for reigning me in when I accidentally made April's narration sound too British lol.


End file.
